I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Nina-osp
Summary: Brasil estava ouvindo uma música e lembrou de Argentina. .:BrasilxArgentina:. Sumary horrível, eu sei x.x


**Hetalia OC Fanfic 3**

Não. É claro que ela não admitiria. Nunca, em nenhuma hipótese. Ela? Apaixonada por aquele argentino grosso e estúpido? Sem chance.

Suspirou. Pensando em Martín. De novo. Isso lhe lembrava uma música de um dos muitos filmes infantis que Alfred mandara para ela, há alguns anos antes, e ela traduzira para seu povo. Qual era mesmo? Ah, sim. Hércules. Riu um pouco; Grécia não gostara muito da "romantização" de sua cultura... Mas qual era a música mesmo...?

Ah! Claro! Lembrava-se das duas versões agora! Puxou o laptop e digitou no YouTube; I Won't Say (I'm In Love).

Como poderia haver tantas versões da mesma música? Clicou na original para ouvir.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Surpreendeu-se. Como sua tradução ficara tão diferente?

Viu uma versão karaokê. Clicou, esperou carregar e começou a cantar junto.

-Se há um prêmio por julgar mal  
Já sei que vou ser eleita  
Amar não vale o sofrer não  
O verbo "amar" a razão rejeita!

Riu um pouco, o trecho em que as Musas gregas da música cantam continuava com áudio.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

Argentina era o céu e terra para Brasil, uh? Sorriu de canto. Sua parte voltou. Logo, graças à animação, começou a andar pelo jardim de sua casa, se lembrando de cada detalhe do filme e cantando junto. O computador, é claro, acompanhando cada nota.

- Oh, Não dá, não sei  
Não direi isso não!

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

- Não ouvirei  
Não direi que é paixão.

A segunda parte começou.

- Meu coração não se emenda  
Tudo é tão lindo no início  
Mas a razão diz: "Se contenha

Se não quiser ir pro sacrifício"

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

-Oh, Não dá, Não sei  
Não direi isso, não, não

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

- Eu não topei  
Não direi que é paixão

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

- Direi, Direi  
Não direi isso não

A essa altura, ela havia se afastado demais para ouvir o computador, mas continuou a cantar a versão em português de qualquer jeito.

- Me deixe em paz  
Não direi não

Sorriu ao se aproximar de algumas orquídeas – suas flores favoritas – e pegou uma delicadamente, enquanto cantava o último trecho da canção.

-Oh

Em alta voz  
Não direi que é paixão...

Repentinamente, sentiu um par de mãos firmes envolverem sua cintura. Virou-se e encarou, surpresa, um argentino com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-_Che_, estava pensando em mim é?

-C-claro que não! E-eu lembrei daquela música... E... R-resolvi tentar cantá-la um pouco... – a mentira mais esfarrapada que já ousou dizer. E o fato de estar vermelha e gaguejando não ajudava a encobrir.

-Sei, com certeza... – ele riu um pouco com o próprio sarcasmo. – Então você não vai dizer em voz alta que me ama?

-C-COMO VOCÊ ENTENDEU ISSO? TAVA EM PORTUGUÊS!

-_Che, __Brasil! Olvidado ya que el portugués y español son similares_? – os sussurros em espanhol quase fizeram Marina delirar e agarrar Martín ali mesmo, mas ela sentiu um cheiro. Um aroma deliciosamente familiar, bem quando Argentina estava prestes a beijá-la.

-Argentina... Isso é... Chocolate? – um pequeno detalhe sobre Brasil; ela é uma chocólatra. Um caso grave, por assim dizer. E, ao sentir o cheiro dos alfajores que o argentino trouxera, esse vício voltou à tona. – ME DÁ? ME DÁ? ME DÁ? ME DÁ?

-Eram pra você mesmo... – ele riu e entregou a caixa para a morena. – Não vai me convidar para entrar?

-Tanto faz... – ela estava mais concentrada nos doces do que em qualquer outra coisa, mas andou para dentro e sentou-se no sofá, enquanto devorava os pequenos doces. – Hum... Tá muito bom!

-Obrigado... – o loiro respondeu, simplesmente, passando o braço sobre o ombro da morena.

-Foi você que fez? – por que Marina estava tão surpresa? Ela sabia que Martín cozinhava, às vezes. Ela só não esperava que estivesse tão bom. – Você... Fez pra mim?

-Bem... – a troca repentina de papéis deixou Brasil contente. Agora era Argentina quem estava vermelho e sem jeito.

Levantou-se e deu um selinho no rapaz.

-O-o que...? – ele pareceu ainda mais surpreso.

-Era isso que você queria, não? Me dar um beijo? Não foi por isso que você trouxe chocolate que, como todo mundo sabe, é meu ponto fraco?

-Eu não queria um beijo...

-Não? – Marina pareceu triste.

-Não... Eu vim... Te chamar pra sair... – e Martín pareceu ainda mais sem jeito, desviando os olhos azuis dos castanhos da garota. A morena sorriu e sentou no colo do rapaz. – Ahn...? – e bingo, Argentina não entendia mais nada.

-Eu aceito! – ela sorriu ainda mais, fazendo-o sorrir também e beijando-lhe ardentemente.

E tudo começou por causa de um filme infantil americano...

* * *

Olá pessoinhas felizes desse mundo chamado Terra!õ/

Ou não... FAIL XD

Enfim, aqui estou eu novamente, com OUTRA BrasilxArgentina, contribuindo para que o fandom de Hetalia cresca õ/

Caaaaaaaara, esse troço vicia 8D

Enfim, outro dia minha amiga me passou um monte de músicas da Disney (algum problema em gostar de filmes infantis? Hein? Hein? Hein? ò.õ) e eu vi essa e pensei: CARA*** É A CARA DA RELAÇÃO MARINAxMARTÍN!\OoO/

Aí eu peguei e fiz uma songfic n.n

nãomematemplz i.i

Espero que curtam!8D

Mandem um review ou o Ivan vai usar o cano dele em vocês u.u

Ivan: *sorrisinhdumal*B)

Ah, e não se preocupem com aquele botãozinho ali embaixo, ele é adestrado e não morde! n.n (ou quase.../fail) Se ele tentar eu te empresto o taco de baseball 8D Anyway, clica nele! Plz!;.;

Kissus!;*


End file.
